You're Rain or Sky
by Namine Nuvuola
Summary: Ia hanya berharap sosok itu adalah hujan yang turun di musim panas. Cepat hilang, dan cepat dilupakan. /AkiMitsu


_"Kumohon Minako..."_

_._

_"Ada apa senpai?"_

_._

_"Jadilah kekasihku..."_

_._

_"Tapi senpai aku—"_

_._

_"Kumohon Minako..."_

_._

_"Kenapa..."_

_._

_"Karena aku—"_

**"True Lover is the people who always want to see you happy."**

**.**

**Title : **You're Rain or Sky?

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst/Romance

**Pairing :** AkiMitsu, AkiMinako

**Disclaimed** :

You're Rain or Sky © Me

Persona 3 © Atlus

**Warning :** Gaje, semi AU story, OOC

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1 of 2, My Rain **_

_**.**_

"Maaf Mitsuru, aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan kita lagi..."

Angin mempermainkan rambut merahmu, membelainya dengan lembut menyembunyikan semua keterkejutan dirimu mendengar lelaki berambut putih didepannya menyebutkan satu kalimat itu.

Suara jangkrik musim panas seakan-akan tertawa, mengejekmu yang tanpa sadar meneteskan air dari matamu, membentuk sungai kecil yang seharusnya kau harapkan sudah membeku semenjak kematian ayahmu.

Tidak—

Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi. Kau tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahmu didepan semuanya terutama didepan sosok yang kini masih berdiri mematung didepanmu, kekasihmu—ah tidak mantan kekasihmu.

"Kenapa..."

Kau sudah mencoba menenangkan dirimu. Walaupun nada bicaramu tampak datar dan dingin seperti biasa, kau merasakan rasa kecewa yang sangat kepada orang yang ada didepanmu sekarang.

"Aku—"

Suara gemerincing lonceng yang berbunyi karena tertiup oleh angin mengaburkan pendengaramu. Tidak—

"Aku menyukai Minako..."

—kau bukannya tidak mendengarnya, tetapi mengingkari pendengaranmu.

Kekasihmu—dulu sebelum hari ini ia memutuskanmu—menyukai sahabatmu, adik kelasmu, dan juga pemimpin kalian.

—

Suara jangkrik lagi-lagi terdengar saat ini. Kau membuka matamu, mendapatkan dirimu tertidur diatas tempat tidurmu. Matamu tampak merah, semerah rambutmu yang bagaikan nyala api itu.

Tidak—

—kau tidak menangis, kau hanya tidak bisa tertidur dengan semua tugas yang dibebankan padamu semenjak ayahmu wafat, meninggalkan semua tanggungjawabnya untuk mengurus Kirijou Group—meninggalkannya pada seorang wanita yang baru menginjakkan usianya pada angka 18 tahun.

Hanya itu yang menjadi fikiranmu saat ini—

Kau tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan mantan kekasihmu yang beberapa hari yang lalu dengan alasan—yang menurutmu sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Selamat pagi Mitsuru..."

Suara yang terdengar didalam kamar itu mengalihkan pandanganmu dari luar jendela—dari kehangatan cahaya matahari yang mirip dengan hangatnya pelukan darinya yang pernah kau rasakan. Ketika kau menoleh kearah pintu hanya kehampaan—yang mirip dengan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang.

Delusi—

Menutup matamu, kau mencoba untuk menjernihkan fikiranmu dari semua bayangannya. Fikiranmu sudah dipenuhi oleh bayangan dirinya yang selalu ada disampingmu, yang selalu ada disaat kau membutuhkannya kapanpun.

Dan sekarang, dimana dia?

Dimana dia yang katanya selalu ada disisimu, dsaat kau sendiri, disaat kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersama dirimu. Ketika kau ingin menumpahkan semua kesedihanmu. Kau dan dia bagaikan awan dan hujan.

Kau adalah awan, yang selalu tertutup dan tidak akan memperlihatkan kesedihan pada langit atau siapapun.

Sedangkan dia adalah hujan, yang selalu menjadi tempat untuk membuang semua kesedihanmu. Selalu tahu kapan kau membutuhkan seseorang disisimu ketika kau sedih.

Kau bagaikan awan hitam ditengah langit biru cerah. Ingin menangis—menurunkan hujanmu, tetapi kau tidak bisa. Tidak ada setetes hujanpun yang turun darimu.

—

Satu bulan—

Satu bulan lamanya kau berpisah darinya. Bayangannya tetap menghantuimu, seakan-akan ia adalah kutukan yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari hidupmu. Berbagai cara kau lakukan untuk menyibukkan dirimu dan menjauh dari bayangannya.

Tetapi tidak bisa—

Setiap kau kembali ketempat itu—keasrama tempatmu selalu bertatap muka dengannya, kau selalu teringat dengan senyumannya, suaranya, dan juga sentuhan tubuhnya yang hangat.

"Selamat malam Mitsuru..."

Kau mendongak, menemukan sosok yang baru saja kau bayangkan—lagi. Dengan suaranya yang berat, dan tatapan dinginnya, berbeda dengan yang biasa ia tunjukkan padamu.

Apakah ini delusi—?

Apakah lagi-lagi sosok itu akan menghilang ketika kau mendekat dan akan memeluknya?

"Senpai, kenapa kau membawa kopermu?"

Suara perempuan yang juga sahabat dan adik kelasmu itu—Yukari Takeba, menetapkan dirimu kalau sosok yang ada didepanmu adalah nyata—bukan bayangan, delusi, atau semacamnya.

Tetapi, tatapanmu langsung teralihkan oleh benda yang dikatakan oleh Yukari. Ya, pemuda itu membawa sebuah koper yang cukup besar untuk memuat semua barang yang ada dikamarnya—minimal semua pakaian dan juga peralatan tinju yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun.

Ia membawa semua itu turun, seakan-akan ia mau—

"Aku akan pindah dari sini Takeba..."

—meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Eh, kenapa?"

Menjauh dari hadapamu, untuk selamanya...

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke kepolisian. Dan aku harus pindah ke asrama itu..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya kau mematung. Tidak bisa berkata apapun juga, dan membiarkannya berjalan melewatimu tanpa berkata apapun juga. Suara pintu yang tertutup menyadarkanmu akan kepergiannya. Dan lagi-lagi suara itu—

—suara jangkrik yang menertawakanmu.

Dan ketika kau sadar, kau sudah melangkahkan kakimu mengikuti langkahnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkanmu.

—

"Akihiko!"

Kau berlari, dan terhenti didepan asrama. Kau mencoba mencari sosok yang kau cari. Kau tampak panik, tidak bisa menemukannya yang kau kejar.

Untuk selain ini saja—

"Akihiko, kumohon hanya untuk sekali ini. Hanya untuk terakhir kali ini...aku ingin melihatmu..."

—kau ingin bertemu dengannya dan mengakhiri perasaan ini sepenuhnya.

Air matamu hampir keluar—hampir, sebelum tiba-tiba matamu menangkap sosok yang kau panggil itu. Memang, kau tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas ditengah kabut yang tercipta dari air mata yang tertampung dimatamu, tanpa bisa kau keluarkan.

Tetapi kau tahu, dia ada disana—

Berdiri dihadapanmu dengan tatapan lembut seperti dulu ketika kau bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Tidak ada jawaban—

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?"

Tetapi kesunyian yang kau dapatkan—

"Aki—"

"Karena aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu Mitsuru...hatiku terasa sakit kalau melihatmu..."

...

Kau terus mencoba untuk menahan air matamu. Angin musim panas berhembus pelan menyentuh kulit putihmu. Kau merasakan dingin yang teramat sangat, seakan-akan angin yang berhembus itu merupakan angin musim dingin.

Apakah ia tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hatimu ketika ia memutuskan berpisah denganmu? Apakah ia tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hatimu mendengarnya mengatakan itu?

Kau mengingkarinya—

Kau berkata tidak akan menangis, tidak lagi setelah 'hujan'mu pergi meninggalkanmu. Tetapi sekarang bisa kau rasakan sedikit kehangatan yang turun dari air matamu yang membentuk sungai kecil diwajahmu.

...

"Mitsuru..."

Kau bisa melihat sosoknya berjalan mendekatimu. Mencoba untuk menghapus air matamu. Tetapi, tubuhmu bergerak mundur menjauhinya. Seakan-akan kau tidak ingin ia menyentuhmu seujung jaripun.

Delusi—

Hanya itu yang kau harapkan. Sosok itu adalah delusimu semata, tidak ada Akihiko Sanada yang berdiri dihadapanmu.

"Bolehkah..."

Kepalamu tiba-tiba terdorong dengan lembut, membuatmu menatap langsung matanya yang memancarkan kesedihan. Kau lagi-lagi tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena kabut itu—yang kemudian hilang ketika ia menghapusnya dengan ujung jarinya.

"Bolehkah, untuk terakhir kalinya—"

Tidak, jangan katakan ini adalah yang terakhir.

"—aku memelukmu...?"

Dan yang bisa kau rasakan setelah itu hanyalah kehangatan yang kau rindukan. Kehangatan tubuhnya yang mungkin tidak akan bisa kau rasakan lagi setelah ini.

Akihiko Sanada, hujan yang turun dari sebuah awan bernama Mitsuru Kirijo. Tetapi mulai saat ini mereka tidak akan bisa bersatu. Hujan itu akan menghilang, dan sang awan akan pergi darinya dan mencoba untuk melupakannya.

Saat ini Mitsuru berharap, kalau Akihiko hanyalah hujan yang turun pada saat musim panas. Yang akan pergi begitu saja, dan dilupakan begitu saja.

—

Setengah tahun lamanya sudah semenjak kepergian Akihiko. Mitsuru sudah mulai bisa melupakan sosok yang pernah ada dihatinya itu.

Ia sudah disibukkan oleh pekerjaan yang ada di perusahaan Kirijou. Ia sudah tidak dipenuhi oleh delusi sang hujan dan perlahan menjadi awan putih yang berada diatas langit yang cerah. Bergerak bebas, tanpa ada sesuatupun yang menghalanginya mencapai tujuan hidupnya.

Tetapi, ia belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Ia masih tidak bisa memberikan sebagian hatinya yang sempat dibawa oleh sosok mantan kekasihmu itu.

Dengan parasnya yang cantik dan warna rambutnya yang seakan-akan bagaikan nyala api, dan kulit yang putih seperti salju itu, tidak susah untuknya mencari kekasih yang bisa menggantikan sosok Akihiko didalam hatinya.

Tetapi, ia hanya belum menemukannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok Akihiko yang selalu ada ketika ia membutuhkan. Tidak ada lagi sosok yang bisa menghangatkannya dimanapun ia berada ketika ia membutuhkannya.

"Senpai..."

Suara itu membuyarkan pembicaraannya dengan semua kolega perusahaan yang dipimpinnya sekarang ini. Ia bisa melihat sosok perempuan berambut cokelat yang sudah menggantikan sosoknya dihati Akihiko.

Dua bulan setelah kepergian Akihiko, Minako Arisato—kekasih Akihiko yang menggantikan sosok Mitsuru didalam hati Akihiko akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul kekasihnya tinggal di asrama yang berbeda dari Mitsuru.

Dan saat ini, ia muncul dan menatap kearah Mitsuru dengan tatapan sedih seakan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Minako, ada ap—"

"Kumohon senpai, temuilah Akihiko-senpai..."

"Dia—"

—

Kau tidak bisa mengingat apapun setelah pertemuanmu kembali dengan Minako. Yang kau sadari sekarang adalah kau berlari—

Terus berlari menuju kesebuah mobil. Disana seorang supir pribadimu sudah muncul untuk menerima perintah. Dan hanya satu tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi sekarang—

"Cepat ke Rumah Sakit Iwatodai..."

—ketempat dimana ia sudah menunggumu.

—

Masih bisa kau ingat cerita yang kau dengar bagaikan dongeng—yang tidak kau inginkan menjadi kenyataan.

_"Akihiko-senpai tidak pernah menyukaiku..."_

_._

_"Ia selalu mencintai senpai..."_

Kau berlari ditengah lorong rumah sakit itu. Rumah sakit dimana ibumu dirawat hingga akhirnya meninggal, dan dimana ayahmu terbujur kaku disana.

_"Ia melakukan itu karena ia tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih..."_

Dan sekarang—

_"Senpai—"_

—ia tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

_"—Akihiko-senpai sakit parah... Usianya tidak akan lama lagi..."_

GREEEK!

Sebuah kamar yang tampak bersih dan juga steril itu menampakkan sosok yang kau rindukan. Tetapi, tidak ada lagi sosok kuat yang ia kenal, tidak ada lagi sosok pria yang sangat menyukai tinju itu.

Yang ada hanya sosok lemah yang terbaring tidak berdaya diatas tempat tidur. Dengan selang infus yang berdiri tegap disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Minako, kau sudah membawa—"

Matamu dan matanya bertemu. Hanya kesunyian yang tercipta ketika itu, kau tidak bisa berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Mitsuru—?"

.

.

.

How is it? :)

Maaf-maaf xD ga jelas ya? Soalnya ini ffic pertama aye pake ni pairing sih =3=

RnR to the Extreme!


End file.
